The partial opioid agonist buprenorphine, is expected to be approved by the FDA in the very near future for the treatment of opioid-dependence and will be available via physician prescription, enabling a greatly needed expansion of access to opioid treatment services. However, physicians, because of considerable demands on their time, will likely be unable to provide or coordinate referral for opioid-dependant patients to receive supplemental educational interventions that are critical to the success of their treatment. To address this challenge, we propose to develop an interactive, web based patient education system for opioid-dependent individuals in office-based buprenorphine treatment. In this system we plan to provide patients with educational interventions of demonstrated efficacy (e.g., information about buprenorphine; HIV/AIDS education; relapse prevention skills training). In Phase I, we will determine the scientific, technical and commercial merit and feasibility of the system by: 1) developing the content for several educational modules; 2) developing the Internet-based delivery system and 3) evaluating the content and technical feasibility of the system. This system will provide patients, physicians and the larger community with assurance that patients in office-based buprenorphine treatment are receiving ancillary services along with their medication, thereby improving their likelihood for a successful treatment outcome. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not available.